Lazy Days
by Night-Blaze
Summary: This is an entry for the Moments of Rapture 2007 contest. A short interlude between Duo and Heero during the war. Short fic for the Moments of Rapture 2007 contest. Warning: shounen ai implications.


Disclaimers: GW does not belong to me.

Note: This is an entry for the Moments of Rapture 2007 contest.

**Lazy Days by Night-Blaze**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, the wind was a nice breeze, and barely a cloud in the sky. _Screw it_, thought Duo, as he lay there, stretched out in the field. _There's no way that I'll stay stuck in the safe house on such a day. We don't get many days like this. _

Looking up at the clear blue sky and nibbling on a blade of grass, Duo let his mind wander, his thoughts flitting aimlessly about. He reflected on the irony that a street rat like him enjoyed the peace and quiet of the country. But then again, wasn't that the whole reason for him to come to Earth in the first place? To fight for peace?

He snorted. Well, there was another irony. Mother Nature gave Earth such lovely days such as this one, for people to relax, enjoy and luxuriate in the peace and quiet, when there was a war going on. He bet that in other parts, where the day was as beautiful as this one, a battle was going on, and people were dying.

His thoughts then went on to think about the other pilots he'd met up with. Silent Trowa, who was like a shadow, creeping about quietly and with the reflexes of a cat. Kind-hearted, peace-loving Quatre, who became a pilot and stained his hands red with blood for the sake of the colonies. Fiery Wufei, affectionately known as Wuffers, who was a stick-in-the-mud and so fun to tease, with his strong sense of honour and justice. And finally, the Perfect Soldier, Heero.

Heero, the first Gundam pilot he'd come face to face with. Duo smiled in recollection at how the two of them had stared at each other with Heero facing the barrel of a gun, wounded. He must have been nuts, but even then, he'd been attracted to Heero so strongly that it was all he could do not to throw himself at him. _It was lucky I didn't,_ thought Duo wryly,_ he probably would have decked you for that._ It was hard, sometimes, to see him and know that he wasn't interested.

Sighing, Duo pushed that thought out of his mind as he rolled around on the grass, revelling in the feel of soft grass underneath him. Slowly, he felt his eyes start closing and soon, he was dozing off.

* * *

A shadowy figure loomed over Duo as he lay dozing in the field. Lifting an eyebrow, he stared down at Duo's sleeping face, studying it. He noted that while Duo had a certain guileless and innocent look when he was awake, it was not evident in his sleep. Instead, there was a certain hardness in it, showing the figure glimpses of Duo's past as a street rat. There were definitely a lot of shadows to his pixie-like face. Bending down, the figure wished that he dared give him a kiss, but he knew that Duo slept lightly, yet another thing he picked up from his days in the streets. The only reason that Duo was not yet awake was because he trusted him, even subconsciously. Besides, to kiss him would bring all his walls down, and he was not yet prepared to do so. Those walls were all there was to keep his mind on the mission and all of them safe. Without them, he would jeopardise the mission to keep one safe, and as a soldier, he needed to be ruthless, to keep the greater good in mind, even at the cost to himself.

Bending down, he reached out a hand to touch Duo's shoulder. "Duo." He said.

"Huh? Heero?" the other boy blinked as he sprang awake immediately, noticing the sky looked a lot darker than before he fell asleep.

"You were gone for six hours. The others were getting worried about you. We split up to look for you."

"Oh."

"What were you thinking, baka?" Heero asked, as he stood up, one hand extended to help Duo to his feet.

Taking his hand, Duo replied, "I wanted a day off to myself. Just relaxing, without any worries, thoughts, or concerns."

"Hn. So the baka does get tired of listening to himself talk."

Duo grinned. "Not really. Just thought that the rest of you might go mad if I continued chattering."

Heero grunted. Turning around, he said, "Well, let's get back. The others would probably be back already."

"Hai, hai!" chirped Duo as he caught up to Heero and started to walk by his side.

Chattering non-stop light-heartedly, Duo snuck a glance at Heero and gave a wistful mental sigh. _Someday, just someday… I wish I could tell him what he means to me, and have my feelings returned._

Heero watched silently as Duo caught up to him and slipped on his cheerful joker mask. Walking together amiably, Heero promised himself and Duo, "_W__hen the war is over, I will tell him how I feel… and we'd be together._

**OWARI**


End file.
